


My Favorite Thing About You

by gayandreadytopartay999



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay999/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay999
Summary: Lafayette loves his girlfriend so much that he worships her.Literally.





	My Favorite Thing About You

Lafayette was cooking breakfast at seven in the morning. It wasn't like him to get up this early, but he wanted to make crepes. Something in a dream made him get up and make crepes.

Humming a light tune, Lafayette carefully turned over a crepe to let that side cook for a minute. He began to tap his foot to his little beat and move his hips. Ah, a nice Saturday morning to wake a person up. Speaking of...

Peggy stumbled into the kitchen, Laf's – hUUUGE – t-shirt hanging over her small frame. It went down and past her knees just a bit; it also hung off of her shoulder, coming midway to her arm. She was so small! Laf would gush about it all day while she pouted, yet it'd always end in cuddles and kisses exchanged between the two.

"Hey Laf," Peggy yawned, trudging to the counter and hopping up on the island table. "Whatcha cookin'?"

Lafayette, who hasn't turned to see her yet, hummed. "Making crepes for breakfast, ma petite fille,"

"I have no idea what you just said,"

Lafayette laughed as he removed the last crepe from the pan. He quickly set it on a plate with a few others and picked it up, turning around to his loved one.

"Well, if you must know, I said –" Lafayette stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening at the sight of his girlfriend.

Peggy winced and looked down. "I look bad, don't I?"

Lafayette quickly shook his head, setting the crepes back down on the counter, and headed to Peggy. "Non, non, you look beautiful," he breathed out in awe.

"Beautiful?" She questions as if it was a foreign word. "I look beautiful like this?"

"Oui, mon amour,"

Lafayette's waist was between Peggy's legs, arms on either side of Peggy. Peggy looked utterly confused at the moment. What's happening?

Lafayette moved his face closer to Peggy's, eyes lidded as he gazed longingly into her eyes. Peggy's were wide in surprise. She was still confused as to what's going on, but, hey, she'll see eventually.

Their lips licked together, passion and love going into that kiss. They've never kissed this passionately before and, to be honest, Peggy kind of liked it. Feeling arms on the small of her back, Peggy pushed closer to Lafayette, letting him pick her up.

Her legs bracketed his hips as he gently lie her on the bed near the headboard. He gently broke the kiss to remove his fluffy pink apron he had on, pulling off his shirt shortly after. Peggy immediately went for her shirt, but Lafayette stopped her.

"Leave it on, please?"

Peggy nodded and he got back to work, trailing her neck with tiny kisses and gentle nips on her jawline. Peggy sighed in pleasure and shivered, gripping the bedsheets with one hand while the other held onto Lafayette's back. It all felt so good, even though it wasn't much.

Hands trailed up her sides and to her breasts, squeezing them gently and taking her nipples between two fingers. Peggy gasped and moaned quietly, a hot feeling spreading throughout her body, intense at her core.

"Laf, please," she whined into his ear, trying to gring up onto him.

"Anything for my Peggy," Lafayette groaned into her neck before pulling one of his hands away from her breast and into her panties. Peggy moaned, letting her head fall back and her hips rise off the bed. Lafayette pushed her hips back onto the bed and gently prodded at her entrance with his finger.

"F-fuck," Peggy groaned, stretching out the "u". "Hurry up, Laf!"

Lafayette pulled away from Peggy's neck and smiled at the marks he made. He looked down and pulled his shirt up a bit do he could pull down her undergarments. A string of moisture followed with the panties, catching itself on the inside of Peggy's thigh.

He gently lowered himself so that his face was buried between her legs. Lafayette kissed and nipped at the inside of Peggy's thighs, marking them with hickies. Flattening his tongue, Lafayette licked Peggy's clit. Peggy gasped and her leg twitched involuntarily.

Peggy shuddered at the sudden increase of pleasure when it came again and again and again in the same place. Her body wasn't responding to her anymore, so she did the most logical thing she could do.

"Laf, please! I'm so close!" Peggy whispered loud enough for him to her, her voice pitch high and wanting. She could feel Lafayette's smile and he continues to eat her out. With a cry of Lafayette's name, Peggy came with satisfaction.

Lafayette came back up to her flushed red face and watched as her mouth lost the form of an "o". Her eyes were tightly clenched together and her eyebrows furrowed. Then, her eyes opened and caught Lafayette's gaze on her. At that moment, Peggy felt the hardness of Lafayette's cock near her thigh.

"Are you... uncomfortable?" She panted, the flush on her face not seizing.

"A bit, but your satisfaction was what mattered,"

Peggy suddenly felt bad. Lifting up, Peggy opened the top drawer to the bedside table and pulled out a condom. She shakily handed it to Lafayette and fell back down in her previous position.

"Are you sure?" Lafayette asked, concern filling his eyes. "Like, seriously?"

Peggy giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you'll be my first anyways,"

Lafayette nodded and ripped the packet open, quickly removing his underwear and sliding the condom on his length. He kept the shirt Peggy is wearing on her stomach and positioned himself at her entrance. With an approval of Peggy, Lafayette eased his way into Peggy, removing his grip on the shirt to put them on her thighs.

"You're so beautiful, fleur," he groaned, keeping Peggy's things still so he can watch his cock slide into her. Peggy whimpered in acknowledgement and held one arm over her eyes.

Once he was down to the base of he length, Lafayette groaned and let go of Peggy's thighs, gently placing them beside his sides. Peggy was breathing heavy, trying to take in the massive stretch to her vagina.

"You're so big, god, fucking shit," Peggy mumbled under her breath, biting her lip to keep from crying out for him to move before she's ready.

"Th-thank you, mon fleur," he groaned, his hips shaking to keep still. But it was so hard to: her cavern was tight, wet, and warm.

"Please," Peggy begged. "Please make love to me."

Lafayette happily obliged, rolling his hips back and forth, their pelvises meeting then being separated. It was too good. Lafayette and Peggy both moaned, one low and throaty and the other high and wantonly.

Peggy felt Lafayette remove her arm from her eyes and gently pinned both of her arms to the bed. Opening her eyes, Peggy caught Lafayette gaze once more. Lust and love clouded in their eyes. Lafayette leaned in and kissed Peggy, hips still slowly propelling into Peggy's.

All of a sudden, Peggy broke the kiss and threw her head back. Her mouth opened and the most beautiful sound came out. Lafayette took that as a signal to speed up or something, so he drew farther back, and thrusted back in, nuzzling into her neck. He groaned into the crook of her neck and began speak profanities.

"Fuck! Laf!" Peggy cursed, bucking her hips up to meet Lafayette's. She moaned loudly, struggling to touch Lafayette because her hands were pinned. "Oh, fuck. Oh god, Laf, please, please! L-let me cum, pretty please with a cherry on top!"

Lafayette chuckled at Peggy's childness during their loving time, but didn't protest. He only drove his hips harder, feeling his abdomen tighten. Peggy was gasping louder, moans closer together. Lafayette moaning into her soft and smooth skin.

"Fuck! C-cumming! I'm cumming, Laffy!" Peggy cried, her body freezing as she shuddered. Lafayette heard the wetter sound of skin hitting skin and gasped, his cock twitching inside of Peggy. Lafayette quickened his thrusts as he moaned.

"Peggy, mon amour!" Lafayette groaned as he came in the condom. He thrusted a few more times then slowly pulled out of Peggy, releasing her arms from his grip. He sat on his knees and pulled the condom off of his flaccid cock, setting it on the bedside table.

Lafayette slumped onto his side, facing Peggy as they both took deep breaths. Peggy started to laugh, making Lafayette laugh with her.

Breathlessly, Peggy spoke. "We... we did... it,"

"Yeah," Lafayette responded. "I guess... we did."

Lafayette scooped Peggy into an embrace and kissed her head. She hummed into his chest and sighed deeply. After a few moments of silence, Lafayette broke it.

"Y'know, I really like you in my shirts,"

"Ha! Really? Couldn't tell,"


End file.
